ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons 1000
NOTE: This article was originally from the ''Nickelodeon ''Fanon Wiki. Nicktoons 1000 'is a completely random version of Nicktoons, first going open on Febuary 7, 2013. Broadcasting It focuses more on comedy and action than other genres. It is mostly animated, but some is live-action. Programming blocks Run Away Kids! It's Adult Time! At 10:00pm until 2am, ''Run Away Kids It's Adult Time ''is an adult block showing ''Family Guy, American Dad!, The Cleaveland Show, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Futurama, Drunk Driving in Space, The Simpsons and Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes: Uncut. Different programming schedules are used for Halloween and Christmas. In Autumn, it will go into a revamp with new bumpers, new shows and new episodes. New shows coming soon include SpongeBob: Infection, anime such as Elfen Lied, Bleach ''and Inuyasha and more. Anime will only air on Saturdays, like a Toonami block. 10:00 pm - ''Family Guy 10:30 pm - American Dad! 11:00 pm - The Cleveland Show (Monday-Friday)/''Drunk Driving in Space (Saturday-Sunday) 11:30 - ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''(Monday-Saturday)/''The Bob Boogleface Show (Sunday) 12:00 PM - Two Time Travelling Idiots 12:30pm - Futurama 1:00 am - The Simpsons 1:30pm - Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes: Uncut Anime Saturdays On Saturdays, a Toonami-like block will air on Adult Time. The block will begin in Autumn at 1am. Of course, the series are edited, though that is hardly the case with Naruto. The block also airs an hour earlier on Sundays with an encore of new episodes, though reruns are mostly replaced by another show. 1am - NEW Inuyasha - Seasons 4-6/''Inuyasha'' - Seasons 2-5 1: 30am - Inuyasha - Seasons 1-3 (Saturday)/''Naruto'' (Sunday) 2am - NEW Elfen Leid ''(Saturday)/''One Piece (When'' Elfen Leid'' finishes) 2: 30am - NEW Bleach - Seasons 4-16/Bleach - Seasons 1-10 (Sunday) Ratings: The ratings for most shows are TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV or TV-PG. But on Run Away Kids, it also shows TV-14 and TV-MA (Aqua Something You Know Whatever/Aqua TV Show Show/Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Bob Boogleface Show). ScheduleEdit 26th May (The Bagel Show Marathon) 2pm - The Bagel Show - The Landing: Bagel meets the gang and moves into the town. S 2: 30pm - The Bagel Show - MattBoo Madness: MattBoo makes clones of himself accidentally, so the gang tries to round them up. S 3pm - The Bagel Show - Doug vs SSK: SuperSaiyanKirby, a blue puffball, moves into New City, and Doug begins to grow suspicious of him after he is praised by the citizens. S 3: 30pm - The Bagel Show - Space-sick: Random SIR is kidnapped by alien robot ninja pirates from space, and now it's up to the gang to save him. S 4pm - The Bagel Show - Mibbo Chaos: Rob accidentally adopts a girl named Mib, which turns out in complete chaos. S 4: 30pm - The Bagel Show - You've Got a Rival in Me: Selena, the town's "former" hero, encounters Bagel for the first time, and the two eventually go into a brawl to see who can defeat King Jerk better. S 5pm - The Bagel Show - Mighty Morphin' Bagel Rangers: After the gang find weird high tech devices that transform them into color-suited guys with awesome masks. S 5: 30pm - The Bagel Show - Metal Fists: Doug recieves a pair of metal fists from his father, which are a pair of powerful weapons that are capable of breaking nearly anything. S 6pm - The Bagel Show - The League of Extra Weirdoes: King Jerk and LT Fan organize a team of weirdoes (The L.E.W.) to annoy Bagel and the gang until they leave town. S 6: 30pm - The Bagel Show - Doug's Show: Doug wins his own TV show and invites his friends, but things get bad when Doug starts to boss them around. S 27th May (Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? Marathon) 2pm - Clockney Clocks the Facts - Episode #1: Clockney tries (and fails) to make sense out of the episode Mr. Clockney Clocks Up, with it's mechanical stuff and blah-blah-whatever, I dunno. S 2: 30pm - Clockney Clocks the Facts - Episode #2: Clockney recaps on Lord ClockDarnIt Returns! and gives an introduction to Dark Ages. He talks about the darker nature of the show and shows the commentary for Shadow Starts. S 3: 35pm - Clockney Clocks the Facts - Episode #3: A song showcase for the series, with the only song not in the episode being Shadows. S 4pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? - Pilot: The original pilot version of the first episode. S 4: 30pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? - Ding-a-Long Boy's Saga: Ding-a-Long Boy meets Mr. Clockney. S 5pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? - Mr. Clockney Clocks Up: Mr. Clockney gets infected with a virus. S 5: 30pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney: Dark Ages - Shadow Starts: Mr. Clockney and Ding-a-Long Boy finally have a normal day, but they don't know that Shadow is watching their every move. S 6pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney: Dark Ages - Shadow Mountain: Mr. Clockney and Ding-a-Long Boy are sent on a mission to go up a mountain. Shadow is still watching their every move. S 6: 30pm - Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney: Dark Ages - Shadow Attacks: Shadow absorbs every move the duo makes and attacks the two. S 28th May (Y-Guy Marathon) 2pm - Y-Guy - RACK vs. Carrotstein: RACK is sick of being payed less than minimum wage, so he gets into a fight with Professor Carrotstein. Also featuring "Nose Arose." 2: 30pm - Y-Guy - Zing-bot: Professor Zing-Whatt creates a robot clone of herself, but it tries to kill Y-Guy and the gang. Also featuring "BEEZ." 3pm - Y-Guy: Revenge of McMillions - Byrce McMillions gets his revenge on the gang. 4pm - Y-Guy - Rolling Down the Rails on a Normal Train: Y-Guy's back in season six! Also featuring "Exit Here." 4: 30pm - Y-Guy - Mango's Afro: Y-Guy's back in season six! Also featuring "Crush on Crush." 5pm - Y-Guy - WHAT?: Y-Guy's back in season six! Also featuring "Mango, BEAR TIME!" 5: 30pm - Y-Guy - Skateboarding: Y-Guy and Mango try to skate board, but fail. Also featuring "Sad RACK." 6pm - Y-Guy - Movie Mayhem Mania: Y-Guy's back in season six! Also featuring "RAWR!" 6: 30pm - Y-Guy - Hearty's Wish: Mango's back in season six! Also featuring "Mango vs. the Whuppy Cushion." 29th May (The ACS Marathon) 2pm - The ACS - No Happy Endings: Nicktropolis is attacked by multiple aliens and it's up John the Marksman, Bagel, Nozus, Web, Collector, and JJam to stop them. S 3pm - The ACS - Morality Questioned: John is framed by Mimic the Impressionist and the ACS keeps receiving negative criticism and controversy. 'Viewer discretion is advised. 'S 3: 30pm - The ACS - Protest: Wario and Chrome begin to protest the ACS, but soon things get violent as the two begin to battle them. S 4pm - The ACS - Into the Future: The ACS, excluding John, are sent to the future from a binding flash of light. S 5pm - The ACS - Symbiotic Relationship: When John and SSK scrutinize an analogous "unknown" crime, the two bond and get to know each other better. S 6pm - The ACS - Panda: Rick becomes mutated and Ross realizes he can't fight him on his own, so Ross decides to get the help of the ACS to fight Rick. S 'May 20th '(two-hour The Epic Animals ''marathon) 2pm - The Epic Animals: Detective Fred - The Big Baby Butcher / Catnip and His Cat, Nip: Fred shows his detective side by discovering a large amount of stolen meat from the deli and finds out a butcher, which is apparently a humongous baby, did it. Also featuring "The Magic Midnight Movie / Giant Robot Dance Party." 3pm - The Epic Animals: Detective Fred - The Something Whatever / Un-super Cat: Catnip thinks he has gotten superpowers after he eats a new cereal brand, and attempts to stop a bank robbery. Also featuring "Magma Volcano Fire Stuff / The Time of Rhyme." Advertising and other notes Adverts from outside properties last for 1-4 minutes of a break, with the other one or two minutes covering promos for Viacom properties. Movies that have unique runtimes may have one to two minutes of advertising, mostly Viacom-based, which also goes for 2-4: 30am times and whatever airs after Mr. Clockney. 1000 recently started credits pushbacks, only used in episodes which don't have awesome ending music or goings on in the credits. Examples include: ''(End of SpongeBob episode "Bubblestand / Ripped Pants") '''Larry: SpongeBob, that was so righteous. Would you... sign my pants? SpongeBob: Absolutely, buddy.'' (SpongeBob bends down to sign Larry's pants. Someone offscreen sees his butt and whistles. SpongeBob's eyes widen.)'' (Nicktoons 1000 home-made credits start rolling) Writers: Paul Tibbit, Peter Burns (Credits push to side) Announcer: Next, we're with the zany Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes, and he's in Canada!'' (referring to "Fresh Hare") (Shows clip)'' Bugs: 'Hmm... I wish I were in Dixie! ''(End of Y-Guy episode "It Came from the Boys' Bathroom" when shown in a seperate time slot) (Awkward walks to Y-Guy and friends) '''Awkward: HELP ME! Students: Awkward lied to us! (Awkward runs away) Y-Guy: Eh. (Title card says "THE END" and credits start but is not seen starting because getting pushed back) Announcer: We're with a group of heroes... no, not Super Hero Squad... no, not League of Good Guys... no, defiantly NOT MY TOILET TASTES GROSS HERO SQUAD! It's the ACS' series premiere, next on Nicktoons 1000! Several content warnings for "violence", "flashing images", "sexual references" and "drugs" appear throughout some days, mostly common to Goosebumps. UK version A UK version was launched on January 25, 2014. It has been announced that the UK channel will have The ACS and others, but still is needing the rights to Ross the Panda and'' American Dad.'' Other notes A lot of programmes are in HD and also, all have subtitles, but most starting at the second season. Anything that originally aired in 2010-present is HD, and subtitles starting the first episode of the second season. Examples of which episodes are the first to be in HD/have subtitles ''Y-Guy ''- First episode with subtitles:'' "Y-Guy vs. the Internet"'' (starting with a rerun) First HD episode: "What About It?/Dreams Come Bad" ''(starting with first airing). 'Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? '''- Subtitles: "Timeth" (first airing). HD: "Pilot" (rerun) Censorship Some episodes of shows are edited: *''Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon'': Both episodes shown with two segments as a one-off were edited. **"Buddy's Circus": '1. '''Blackface minstrel scenes were replaced with a dancing dog from earlier for the first... '''2. '...and a second was cut altogether. '3. '''Buddy introducing Chief Saucer-Lip was cut to just "''Chief Saucer." **"Bosko's Picture Show": '1. '''Bosko allegedly swearing was changed to ''"cur." **"Porky's Railroad": '1. '''Brief blackface was cut when the Silver Fish's smoke went over to a man working near a bridge. *''Ren and Stimpy: Some episodes are edited. **"Circus Midgets": All uses of "midget" or "midgets" were changed to "dummit" or "dummits." **"Man's Best Friend": Ren violently hitting George Liquor is cut. *Adult Time: Several episodes are edited of The Bob Boogleface Show, Aqua Teen, Family Guy and American Dad!. *Some banned episodes are aired when they were banned on they're original station, like the episode "Tsunami Trouble" of Y-Guy, which premiered Friday the 25th uncut. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' is slightly edited. **"Krusty Krushers": Someone doesn't get his face ripped off. **"Plankton's Regular": SpongeBob doesn't rip his face off. **"Sand Castles in the Sand": Patrick never rips his skin off. **"Earworm": No flesh is seen when SpongeBob's mouth is ripped off, just bones. Links [http://www.livestream.com/nicktoons1000 www.livestream.com/nicktoons1000] - the'' Livestream''